Time To Recognize Irans Threat
by Jaxhawk http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R6hltUPtF1I/AAAAAAAACRk/vza2GZfq7Iw/s1600-h/iranspace.jpg Newspapers, television and the internet are full of stories about Super Tuesday. No where can you find a story that should make the hair on the back of your neck stand up. I had to find it in the Bruni Times internet site. IRAN yesterday fired a rocket into space to mark the opening of its first space centre, hailing the base's inauguration as a step forward in its battle against Western dominance. The space center, located in the remote desert of northern Iran, will be used to launch Iran's first home-produced satellite "Omid" (Hope) in May or June this year, officials said."We witness today that Iran has taken its first step in space, precisely and with awareness," declared President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad as he gave the order for the rocket's launch."The evil and dominant system's key instrument is humiliating people and nations by making them think that they are incapable," he said in a reference to the West. The opening of the space center comes as Iran has been announcing its progress in its nuclear program, which President Bush and our allies fear could be used to make atomic weapons. The emphasis on Iran's development of its own domestic space technology is highly reminiscent of its insistence on developing its nuclear capabilities, which has led it into a four-year standoff with the West. Ahmadinejad has made Iran's scientific development one of the main themes of his presidency."No power can overcome the Iranian nation's will," said Ahmadinejad. Until two years ago, the United States' export controls over most satellites tightly proscribed what information could be shared. But in 1996, President Clinton overruled Secretary of State Warren Christopher and transferred export controls on satellites from the State Department to the Commerce Department, which has less rigorous restrictions on sharing sensitive technology. And the flood gates were opened! source: New York Times '' No one from satellite makers to Congress to the White House can say for sure what China has actually done with information passed along. So the question roiling Capitol Hill this week is whether Mr. Clinton's decision to make it easier to export satellites to China for launching has jeopardized United States national security. This issue is of particular note since China has like Russia contributed experts and materials to Iran for the development of their space program and rocket arsenal! ''New York Times As in the case of its nuclear and long-range missile programs, Iran turned to countries which assisted her in developing its military capability in the past including Russia, China and North Korea. These countries are currently involved at different levels in the Iranian space program and in particular in the development of the booster which will probably be a derivative of the Shihab ballistic missile. Despite the fact that Israel News Agency reported a year ago on Feb. 27, 2007, that An Israel security official had told the Israel News Agency that the recent launch of a missile from Iran into space illustrated a direct threat to both Europe's and US national security. Where was this story in our Liberal Press? On February 25, Iran launched a missile reaching space. "Iran has successfully launched its first space missile made by Iranian scientists," the head of Iran's aerospace research center, Mohsen Bahrami, was quoted as saying. On Saturday, Iran Defense Minister Mostafa Mohammad Najjar said Iran was planning to build a satellite and launcher". "Iran has no plans to land a man on the moon," Col. Adam an Israeli security source told the INA. "The same technology is used to build intercontinental ballistic missiles. This Iran space launch is not a threat to Israel. The Iranians need not reach a space orbit to attack Israel, but such a high orbit would be needed to deliver a nuclear payload into Europe or the US."!!!! History is about to repeat itself. During the 1930's the Nazi war machine was secretly building the V-2 rocket while the World looked on or occupied themselves with talk,talk, talk with Hitler. Iran is no different than Nazi Germany. The Nazis built up an army, resources and created the V-2 rocket. The V-2 was the first man-made object launched into space, during test flights it reached an altitude of 189 km (117 miles) in 1944. "While Germany was putting the finishing touches to the V-2 which was eventually used against Britain, the world stood by wanting to talk. Now we have Iran repeating history, declaring to "wipe Israel off the map" while planting bombs in Iraq and Afghanistan, one which nearly killed US Vice President Cherney during his visit there. I believe we and our European allies have two options once the American people wake up to the threat. We can attack Iran and suffer the consequencces of a retaliatory attack using chemical weapons by not only Iran but their "henchmen" Syria. Or we can immediately place severe sanctions against Iran and any country(aka Russia and China) that is aiding in the development of their nuclear weapon capability. The Iranians are not threatening to use nuclear weapons once they get the weapons they deny they are making. They are promising us "Infidels" that they will use them against the "great satan"when they have developed them. Will we wait until we like London witness the massive loss of life here at home or in one of our Alled Countries? __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: February 5, 2008 Category: February 2008 Category: IRAN Opinions Category: THREAT Opinions Category: SPACE Opinions Category: NUCLEAR Opinions Category: OPINION Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.